Apenas cinco minutos
by Karen13
Summary: Na viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, de volta ao sexto ano, Harry tem uma briga com seus amigos e, por causa de um Testrálio atrapalhado, surpreendese ao perceber que uma pessoa, em apenas cinco minutos, poderia mudar sua vida para sempre.


Apenas cinco minutos

Por Karen

Harry depositou a gaiola de Edwiges no chão, cansado de carregá-la, e largou o malão que arrastava há quase meia hora. Não era _possível_ que não houvesse uma, umazinha que fosse, cabine naquele trem enorme na qual pudesse se acomodar.

Ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina chegaram juntos na Plataforma 9 e ½ acompanhados por uma guarda da Ordem da Fênix (e Harry não decidia se deveria se irritar com isso ou se não se importava; às vezes entrava num estado letárgico e depressivo tão profundo que até as coisas mais irritantes não lhe atingiam), após as piores férias da vida de Harry. Ele achava que a única coisa boa de todo o verão foi que sua estadia na casa dos Dursleys foi curta – abençoadamente curta –, talvez a mais curta de todas as vezes que Harry passara o verão por lá. Porém, o resto das férias tinha sido, no mínimo, _deprimente_, para não falar um palavrão.

Harry estava farto daquela casa escura e cheia de lembranças que era a sede da Ordem da Fênix – _o Largo Grimmauld._ A cada prataria lavrada com o brasão da família Black, a cada cabeça de elfo pendurada na parede, a cada quadro, cadeira, mesa, armário e até mesmo a cada grão de poeira daquela maldita casa, Harry se lembrava, _irremediavelmente,_ de Sirius. E não era uma lembrança que o fazia se sentir bem. Cada vez que pensava no padrinho era como se a ferida dentro de seu peito aumentasse mais, _rasgando_, _ardendo, doendo..._

Isso tudo sem contar a constante ameaça de Voldemort, que voltou a matar por atacado, e todas os sonhos e dores na sua cicatriz, que já estavam virando coisa banal.

Edwiges piou alto na sua gaiola, indignada por aquele interminável vai e vem. Harry gostaria que ela entendesse que ele também estava exausto e louco para entrar numa cabine, colocar suas pernas para o ar e descansar. Mas todas pareciam ocupadas, e Harry não se sentia muito social no momento. As pessoas viravam o pescoço quando ele passava e o encaravam como se fosse um herói ou algo parecido... ou ainda como se ele tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Por essas e outras, ele achava que a melhor companhia era a solidão e o silêncio, mesmo que às vezes sentisse falta de estar com as pessoas como qualquer um.

Rony e Hermione tinham ido para o vagão dos monitores, para cuidar de seus próprios assuntos. O fato era que os dois andaram muito juntos naquele verão, e como Harry não era uma boa companhia para ninguém (ele mesmo admitia que não era; afinal, passava a maior parte do tempo calado e recluso), eles pouco ficaram juntos dele. Mas também não pareciam muito incomodados com isso. Harry estava desconfiado de uma _certa_ _coisinha_, mas preferia esperar até que os dois amigos lhe contassem o que estava acontecendo. _Da própria boca deles._

- Edwiges, dá para ficar quietinha um segundo? – Harry levantou a gaiola da coruja até os olhos, e ela o fitou com censura nos olhos cor de âmbar. – _Por favor?_ Seu dono está com dor de cabeça...

Ele suspirou com desânimo e caminhou, decidido a encontrar uma cabine, nem que tivesse que sentar – como no ano anterior – com Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood e ficar coberto de seiva de escrofulária.

Chegou na última cabine do trem; a porta estava encostada, e Harry a empurrou com o corpo apenas o suficiente para dar uma espiada e ver quem estava lá dentro. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ele viu Gina, aparentemente soltando fogo pelas ventas. A garota tinha seu rosto avermelhado, competindo com a cor dos cabelos ruivos, e seu dedo apontava acusadoramente Dino Thomas, que sustentava um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Harry sabia muito bem que os dois estavam juntos desde o final do ano anterior; lembrava-se de Gina ter comentado algo sobre o assunto, fazendo Rony ter um surto. E sabia também que a relação dos dois era bastante tumultuada, levando-se em conta a irritação e as reclamações de Gina durante todo o verão.

- O que é _exatamente_ essa coisa? – a garota perguntou, agitando na frente dos olhos um buquê de flores amarelas muito, muito murchas mesmo.

- Eu trouxe para você, _Gininha..._ – Dino disse com cuidado, mas Harry tinha certeza que ele estava entrando em águas bastante perigosas.

- E você a pegou onde? No cemitério? – Gina retrucou com sarcasmo. – Ah, claro, eu não mereço que você compre algo _decente_ para mim, não é?

- Você não está entendendo, eu posso explicar...

- Você não vai explicar _nada! _É _assim_ que você quer se reconciliar comigo? Pois quem vai falar agora sou _eu!_

Harry encostou a porta com bastante cuidado, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que nenhum dos dois escutaria o ranger suave da porta, já que Gina gritava a plenos pulmões, exatamente com a Sra. Black fazia no Largo Grimmauld. O rapaz respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. _O.k., quem sabe eu possa me acomodar junto com o motorneiro... ou talvez no banheiro_, ele pensou resignado com sua deplorável condição de desabrigado.

Ele voltou mais dois vagões, sem encontrar nenhum lugar que pudesse ficar. Passou pelo vagão onde estavam os sonserinos e ignorou solenemente Draco Malfoy, que disparou provocações para o vácuo e pareceu se irritar mais do que se Harry lhe desse atenção. Também passou por Cho Chang, que tentou conversar com ele, mas Harry preferiu passar batido pela garota, sem se importar em ser grosseiro. Ele nunca se imaginaria sendo grosseiro com ela no ano anterior, mas agora não se importava mais em ser rude com quem quer que fosse. Mas admitia que sentia um prazer selvagem em ser grosseiro particularmente com Cho.

Quando chegou no segundo vagão, pensando em procurar Rony e Hermione para ter alguma companhia além de uma indignada Edwiges, Harry parou de chofre, chocado com a cena que viu. Seus olhos se arregalaram pela segunda vez no dia. Tinha acabado de pegar os dois melhores amigos no flagra, beijando-se.

__

O.k., Harry, então você estava certo. Mas por que ele estava começando a sentir algo subir pelo estômago, algo que parecia muito com _raiva?_ E, talvez... _indignação?_ Ele não precisava sentir isso, não é? Afinal, seus dois melhores amigos não lhe contaram que estavam juntos, e Harry estava sendo uma patética "vela" até aquele presente momento.

- Ah, então _essa_ é a reunião dos monitores? – ele perguntou jovialmente, e Rony e Hermione se separaram num segundo, dando saltos tão grandes de susto que poderiam atingir o teto com facilidade. Harry largou suas coisas no chão.

- Oh... Harry? – Hermione disse completamente encabulada, seus cabelos ligeiramente despenteados e seus lábios um pouco inchados.

- Você... você... – Rony gaguejou, suas orelhas tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. – Você... estava... aqui... há quanto tempo? – sua voz era hesitante, como se temesse a resposta.

- Ah, sabe que eu não sei? – Harry retrucou com uma cordialidade na voz que definitivamente não era sua. – Não olhei o meu relógio, Rony, _sinto muito._

O amigo pareceu engolir em seco. Harry voltou seu olhar para Hermione, que parecia subitamente bem menor.

- O.k., vocês estão juntos. – Harry disse alegremente, apesar da raiva que borbulhava dentro de seu estômago. – E vocês _não me contaram... _Muito bom. – Rony gemeu. – Eu só queria saber há quanto tempo... É tudo que eu queria saber agora, sabem?

- Harry, é claro que nós íamos contar... – Hermione começou devagar.

- Claro, claro. – Rony continuou bem depressa. – Você é nosso melhor amigo, nós íamos te contar _com certeza._

- Há quanto tempo? – Harry disparou e ficou contente ao perceber que a cordialidade tinha sumido por completo de sua voz, que se tornara bastante ríspida.

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar tenso, e Hermione disse bem rápido, como se fosse menos indolor para Harry se soubesse depressa:

- Desde a metade do quinto ano.

- O QUÊ? – Harry exclamou sem se controlar, estupefato com a notícia. Esperara que dissessem um mês... talvez dois... mas com certeza não esperava que fossem _seis meses!_

- A gente só não tinha contado ainda porque... – Hermione continuou envergonhada. - ...porque não queríamos que a notícia se espalhasse pela escola...

- E o que vocês acham que eu iria fazer? – Harry replicou indignado, um tom sarcástico se instaurando em sua voz ligeiramente alterada. – Publicar no _Profeta Diário?_

Eles pareciam cada vez mais embaraçados, e os olhares que trocavam eram mais e mais tensos a cada minuto que passava. Harry cruzou os braços, um sorriso sinistro se formando em seus lábios, satisfeito ao perceber que sua reação os deixava daquela maneira.

- Não, talvez eu não publicasse no _Profeta, _afinal... – Harry prosseguiu, carregando ainda mais a voz de sarcasmo. – Não gosto muito desse jornal mesmo... Mas eu poderia colocar avisos nas salas comunais para avisar a todos que vocês estão juntos... É, seria uma boa idéia!

Rony permaneceu muito quieto, mas Hermione pareceu se inchar de dignidade.

- Harry, _francamente_, nós não lhe contamos porque sabíamos que teria essa atitude... _infantil!_

Houve uma pausa na qual Harry apenas apreciou a raiva que corria pelas suas veias e subia até seu cérebro.

- _Infantil?_ – ele repetiu, respirando devagar para se controlar.

- É isso mesmo! – Hermione retrucou, e em seu rosto estava claro que ela estava tentando se convencer de que estava tomando a atitude correta. Rony encarava um e outro, fazendo aquele tipo de careta que dizia com todas as letras "agora-a-vaca-foi-pro-brejo". – Você sempre explodia por qualquer coisa ano passado, eu até pensei que fosse mudar agora depois que... – ela fez uma pausa e desistiu de dizer "depois que o Sirius morreu". – Mas parece que você não mudou, não é?

- Ah, então é isso, Hermione? – Harry retrucou, sua irritação chegando ao ponto de ebulição. – Bem, agora estou entendendo tudo... Eu sou de explodir com facilidade, huh? Eu não controlo minha irritação, não é? – ele fez uma expressão de quem está pensando e analisando a situação. – Bem, sabe, eu estou achando bem complicado controlar minha irritação agora que meus dois melhores amigos estão juntos por_ seis meses _e fizeram questão de _esconder _de mim essa informação. – ele bufou, fazendo um pausa breve. – E continuariam escondendo se eu não os pegasse no flagra!

- Harry, você...

- Não, Mione, eu não fiz _nada!_ Vocês é que fizeram e _não me contaram!_ – Harry a interrompeu sem se importar em ser rude. – Eu não vejo problema algum na idéia de vocês dois juntos, acho até muito bom que tenham finalmente aberto os olhos para o que estava óbvio, mas o fato é que vocês esconderam isso de mim!_ Por seis meses!_

- Não é bem assim, Harry... – Rony se manifestou lentamente.

- É assim, sim, Rony! – Harry apontou o dedo para ele. – Porque eu cheguei a perguntar no verão se você e a Hermione estavam juntos, e o que você fez? _Disse que não! Mentiu pra mim!_

Aquele argumento fez Rony se calar e abaixar a cabeça, vexado. Hermione parecia que ia falar alguma coisa, mas acabou não dizendo nada.

- Vocês não confiaram em mim. – Harry finalizou. – Essa é a verdade.

- Nós só achamos que seria melhor não contar ainda... – Hermione tentou se explicar. – Porque você poderia se sentir... excluído...

- Eu estou me sentindo excluído _agora._ – Harry disse com sincera mágoa. – Se vocês tivessem me contado, eu teria a chance de perceber quando vocês queriam ficar sozinhos e me afastar... como qualquer amigo faria. Mas não... vocês deixaram que eu fizesse um ridículo papel de_ otário._

Rony e Hermione não tiveram argumentos contra isso, e Harry apenas recolheu suas coisas e deu as costas a eles, sem se despedir.

Estava se sentindo _traído. _Como eles puderam esconder algo tão importante dele por tanto tempo? Como Rony pôde mentir quando negou que estavam juntos? Eles não apenas omitiram a verdade, eles _mentiram_.

Não confiaram em Harry... imagine que ele diria isso a _qualquer pessoa!_ Não tinha motivos e também não achava que fizesse o tipo "fofoqueiro". Harry simplesmente não entendia como Rony e Hermione puderam esconder isso dele durante seis meses...

Harry não tinha nada contra eles estarem juntos; até gostava da idéia, pois sempre notou que eles se gostavam, mas tinha sim algo contra deixarem-no de fora desse acontecimento e nem ao menos terem a consideração de informá-lo o que estava havendo.

Aquilo sim era ser _excluído._

Ele passou o resto da viagem trancado no banheiro na falta de um lugar melhor.

Quando desembarcou em Hogsmeade, ouviu os familiares gritos de "Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui!" Acenou discretamente para Hagrid, mas nem tentou falar com ele. Viu Rony e Hermione, ao longe, cuidando dos alunos mais novos, mas fingiu que não viu. Harry se apressou em achar uma carruagem vazia (novamente teve a visão horrível dos Testrálios, mas dessa vez, pelo menos, sabia que não era louco por vê-los), e quando se sentou emburrado, ficou torcendo para que ninguém aparecesse para lhe perturbar. No entanto, suas preces quase nunca eram atendidas.

- Opa, desculpa, Harry. – uma Gina que parecia tão irritada quanto ele se desculpou quando entrou com tudo na carruagem. – Eu pensei que estivesse vazia.

Harry se limitou a um "humpt", mas logo depois disse a si mesmo que ela não tinha culpa por tudo ter dado errado na viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Erm... posso ficar aqui com você? – ela perguntou hesitante. – O resto das carruagens estão lotadas.

Harry apenas assentiu, observando distraído as silhuetas dos Testrálios pela vidraça. Então se lembrou que não gostava de olhá-los e voltou a ficar de costas para eles. Gina entrou, colocou suas coisas de lado e se sentou de frente a Harry, mas também voltou sua atenção para as vidraças, distraída. Harry imaginou se a briga que ela teve com Dino tinha sido muito séria para ela ter ficado tão irritada. Ele se virou para olhá-la e ela, que tinha o queixo apoiado na mão enquanto observava a janela com o olhar perdido, pareceu perceber que ele a fitava.

- Por que você está sozinho? – ela perguntou sem olhá-lo. – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – ele retrucou nervoso, cruzando os braços e recostando-se ao banco, enquanto sentia a carruagem começar a se mover. – Tanto faz.

Gina se virou para encará-lo com um olhar intrigado no rosto.

- O que aconteceu?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes se deveria contar, então resolveu que não tinha porquê não fazê-lo.

- Eu briguei com eles.

- Com os dois?

- Isso mesmo.

Houve uma pausa, na qual Gina pareceu pesar se deveria ou não fazer a pergunta seguinte.

- Por quê? – Harry fitou-a por cima dos óculos. – Se não quiser dizer também, tanto faz. – ela completou, dando de ombros.

Estranhamente, Harry se sentiu à vontade para contar. Talvez porque tivesse espiado a briga dela com Dino no trem e se sentisse em dívida.

- Porque eu descobri que eles estão juntos há seis meses.

Ela apenas o encarou de volta por alguns segundos, parecendo captar o pensamento dele.

- Eles não te contaram nada, não foi?

- Foi. – ele retrucou emburrado.

- Bem, se isso melhora um pouco as coisas, eles não contaram para ninguém.

- Mas você sabia, não é?

- Eu me toquei. – Gina disse simplesmente. – Tava na cara.

Harry se sentiu estúpido.

- É claro que eu também me toquei. – ele se apressou em dizer. Não queria que Gina o achasse um idiota. – Mas Rony me disse que não estavam e... como eu poderia deixar de acreditar nos meus amigos? Eu sempre _confiei_ neles!

- E eles não confiaram em você... – Gina completou os pensamentos dele. – Bem, mas não veja por esse ângulo... Rony e Hermione nunca souberam lidar direito com seus sentimentos e apenas poderiam estar com medo de tudo isso. Talvez não tenham sabido lidar com a situação.

Harry ficou impressionado com a análise sentimental dela, mas isso não mudou o fato de que ele estava bastante magoado com os amigos.

- De qualquer maneira... – ele começou. – Eu não me sinto muito disposto a aceitar desculpas nesse momento. _Se_ eles me pedissem desculpas... numa possibilidade remota. Porque provavelmente eles acham que eu estou errado, como sempre estou. – ele desabafou. – Provavelmente _você_ está aí, achando que eu estou errado, sendo infantil e blá, blá, blá...

- Eu não acho que esteja errado.

Foi como se Harry levasse um tapa. Ele ficou ali, parado, piscando abobado e apenas encarando Gina.

- Você não acha que eu esteja errado? – ele perguntou bobamente, como se quisesse comprovar que tinha escutado direito.

- Não. – ela disse com simplicidade. – Se eu me colocasse no seu lugar... – ela explicou, pensativa. – Bem, eu acho que também ficaria um pouco revoltada.

Harry estava tão abismado por ela ter concordado com ele, que nem soube o que dizer em seguida. Convenhamos que Gina, desde o ano anterior, discordava de quase tudo que ele dissesse. Convenhamos também que Gina tinha se tornado uma companhia muito mais interessante quando começou a _falar_ na presença de Harry.

Ele fitou a garota por alguns instantes. Ela tinha voltado a observar o movimento lá fora pela janela. Rony tinha razão quando, às vezes, dizia que Gina tinha uma personalidade forte. Quando ela começou a parar de gaguejar na frente de Harry, ele pôde perceber isso. E, nesse último verão, ele pôde comprovar isso, convivendo com Gina todos os dias e vendo suas atitudes.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele ao perceber que ele a observava.

Harry não soube o que dizer de cara.

- E o Dino? – ele perguntou bestamente.

- O que tem o Dino? – ela retrucou.

Harry tentou não dar bandeira de que tinha escutado a briga dos dois.

- Bem, por que você não está com ele? – ele perguntou, coçando a cabeça como se tentasse disfarçar.

- Ah... – ela suspirou, parecendo entender. – Pelo mesmo motivo que você não está com Rony e Hermione. Eu também briguei com ele. – ela completou desnecessariamente.

- Definitivamente? – Harry perguntou, e se sentiu confuso ao perceber que gostaria que ela dissesse "sim".

Ela pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Não sei. Depende...

- Depende do quê? – Harry insistiu, sabendo que estava sendo enxerido, mas não se importando com isso no momento.

- Por que você quer saber? – ela estreitou os olhos.

__

Boa pergunta. Por que você quer saber, Harry?

- Anh... – ele começou, confuso e pensativo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encontrar uma resposta. – Eu...

Mas ele foi poupado do trabalho de arranjar uma explicação.

A carruagem parou bruscamente, com um baque forte, que balançou toda a sua estrutura. Gina foi lançada para a frente com o impacto, soltando um grito de susto e, para a surpresa de Harry_, caiu bem em cima dele_.

Gina acabou ficando abraçada a Harry; os braços dela estavam em torno de seu pescoço, e ele sentia os fios do cabelo vermelho da garota roçando sua face. A bochecha dela também tocava a sua, e ele sentiu como a pele dela era macia. Ela respirava depressa por causa do susto – Harry conseguia sentir. O perfume dela era gostoso. Harry se sentiu tonto. Agora havia um bloco de gelo em seu estômago que ele se lembrava de ter sentido poucas vezes na vida e há muito tempo. Ele desejou que ela não saísse dali.

Ela deslizou seu rosto bem devagar até poder encará-lo, sua expressão de surpresa bastante evidente. Harry fitou-a, admirando-a por um instante, então mirou seus olhos e viu que ela parecia um pouco assustada com a situação. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada por muito tempo.

- O... o que será que aconteceu? – Gina sussurrou, tentando se afastar, mas Harry – _insensatamente – _a impediu, segurando sua cintura. E ele adorou a sensação de tocá-la.

- Não importa. – ele disse, sem nem ao menos entender porque estava dizendo aquilo.

A única coisa que importava para ele, naquele momento, era que o rosto e o corpo de Gina estavam maravilhosamente próximos dele, a ponto de Harry sentir a respiração rasa da garota, e que ele segurava sua cintura. Ele não estava pensando em nada. Ele não queria pensar em nada. Harry apenas aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou.

Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Muito diferente de beijar Cho, que mais parecia uma torneira humana vertendo lágrimas sobre ele, e mil vezes melhor. Era inexplicável o que ele sentiu. Gina o correspondia. Ela parecia estar saboreando o gosto daquele beijo tanto quanto ele. Ela pousou uma de suas mãos no rosto de Harry durante o beijo, e ele adorou a sensação de ser tocado por ela daquela forma quase carinhosa.

Mas o beijo acabou tão repentinamente quanto o baque que fez parar a carruagem. Gina se afastou e se sentou de frente a Harry novamente, encostando-se ao banco o máximo que conseguia, seus olhos arregalados, olhando para ele como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta ou algo tão estranho quanto. Harry foi pego tão de surpresa, que permaneceu com a boca aberta por alguns instantes até perceber que estava sendo idiota e a fechou, mesmo que ainda estivesse abobado.

- Por que você fez isso? – Gina perguntou depressa, sua voz fina como se ela quase não pudesse falar por causa do susto.

- Eu... eu não sei... – Harry disse tendo a plena consciência de aquela era a resposta mais estúpida do mundo. – Mas você também me beijou!

- É... – ela concluiu como se somente percebesse aquilo naquele momento. – Mas você que me beijou primeiro!

- É, foi... – ele disse confuso, percebendo que tinha chegado num ponto no qual não tinha mais saída. – Isso é verdade. – ele finalizou miseravelmente.

Gina ficou ali, por vários instantes, apenas fitando-o chocada. Harry também a fitava, igualmente chocado por sua atitude. _Por que eu fiz isso?_ E por mais que perguntasse a si mesmo, não encontrava a resposta.

- Eu acho... – ela falou lentamente depois de alguns instantes de estupefação compartilhada. - ...que já está na hora de descer. – Harry assentiu, ainda se perguntando por que tinha beijado Gina. – Eu vou primeiro!

Ele apenas observou a garota ir embora como se fosse uma fugitiva. Não poderia culpá-la; se ele mesmo estava assustado com a própria atitude, era totalmente compreensível que Gina estivesse apavorada. Harry olhou para fora pela janela e viu que a carruagem já tinha chegado ao castelo e que o motivo para terem parado tão bruscamente era que o Testrálio que os conduzia deveria ser burro mesmo, já que todos os outros Testrálios das outras carruagens também tinham parado para os alunos descerem.

Harry deixou-se escorregar pelo banco, pensativo e desanimado. _Por que tinha feito aquilo, afinal?_

Fora um ótimo beijo. Ele sorriu, relembrando-o. Aquele momento – contando desde quando Gina caiu em cima dele até ela recuar – tinha durado apenas cinco minutos. Mas foram aqueles exato cinco minutos que fizeram toda a diferença na vida de Harry dali para frente...

FIM

Continua em "Só mais uma vez"

**__**

Nota da autora: Essa fic ganhou o segundo lugar no Desafio H/G do Fórum Aliança Três Vassouras, o que me deixou deveras contente! ) Espero que tenham gostado e tenha servido para se distraírem um pouquinho. ;) Bjks!


End file.
